Currently, anti-theft locking devices used in anti-theft system can be generally classified as purely mechanical and electric anti-theft devices. Purely mechanical anti-theft devices achieve security purpose through their solid metal anti-theft devices and key devices and high geometric matching between the locks and keys. By complicated electric encoding and electric alarm systems, the electric anti-theft devices not only realize the anti-theft function as purely mechanical locks, but also the alarm and remote sensing functions which the mechanical ones cannot do.
Each of the two anti-theft devices mentioned above has its own advantages and disadvantages. A purely mechanical anti-theft lock is simple, but it is easy to be cracked, which drastically diminishes its ability to prevent theft. With the development of society, the style of mechanical locks is constantly changing but the principles remain the same. Every kind of mechanical locks has its own cracking method. Usually electric security locks have been encrypted when they are designed. A built-in encryption integrated circuit can carry out operator identification, increasing confidentiality and immunity, reducing error rate and making the equipment work more stably and reliably. This circuit has been applied to many domestic products for a long time and the decoding device is relatively easy to buy. Therefore, this kind of device can still be cracked by the professional and technical persons, which leads to poor security.
The power supply of traditional electric locks contains daily AC power supply and a battery installed on the door. The wires of AC power supply used for a long time will be worn and torn, which may cause short circuit or open circuit. For the battery, the door will not be opened when the electricity runs out. So the emergency key must be prepared with a lot of security risks.
Therefore, an anti-theft lock with wide applications, higher security and more convenience is urgently in need.